Carnelian
by The blackdash
Summary: Eyes that flickered between soft brown and passionate red, almost like the precious stone carnelian. Ciel is drawn to those eyes that belonged to none other but his own butler.  SebXCiel


_Before we proceed to the story, I'd just like to clarify one thing since a lot of people have showed concern for how I spell "daemon". I already did my research on the spelling of daemon and there are many ways to spell it such as the common word "demon", the more unusual "daimôn", "daimon" and **"**dæmon" and then how I spell it in this fiction "daemon" . Don't believe me? Then please look up thefreedictionary(dot)com and wikipedia if you feel skeptical. Anyway~ On with our story! ^^_

* * *

><p><em>A powerful daemon and a mortal child<em>

_One day, these two unlikely beings met and made an agreement_

_And a Faustian contract was established_

_The daemon's service for the young mortal's soul_

_Thus the daemon became the Black Butler and the child, the Master_

_That was supposed to be relationship they shared._

_That is the bond they shared and yet at the same time it is not_

_Something was festering and growing between these two_

Earl Ciel Phantomhive is a proud young noble living in the luxurious and vast Phantomhive Estate situated in London, England. Though tragic was the incident of losing his parents at the tender age of ten, this horrifying moment in his life did not stop the very young boy from continuing to live. He took over the title of Earl and became the head of the Phantomhive family, all the while taking head of the late Earl's Toy and Candy Empire, the Funtom Company. At the age of fifteen, Ciel had ousted the success that his father established for the company. The empire was so successful that it had started to branch into other types of business such as clothes, tea and etc. Due to this, many people have gained a deep respect for the now seventeen year old nobleman. Thus was the story of the very influential and powerful nobleman named Ciel Phantomhive.

That very same young nobleman stared out through the large windows of his office within his grand mansion. The young man stood before his window, back straight, head held high and his eye towards the sky. It was night and it was raining. The noble observed how the rain drops slid down the windows and then disappeared below, no longer in sight. The way the rainwater slid down the glass reminded the nobleman of tears. He thought briefly how cliché his thoughts were but he felt a familiar pang from within himself as he recalled his past. He let out a sound as if he had been scorned. Closing his uncovered eye, he breathed out of his nose and tried to forget the nightmares that were threatening to return. But when he opened his eye, he looked back at autumn's rainy night sky and was reminded of his reality. Deep red clouds loomed over the entire horizon, blocking out what little light the night sky had to offer.

_Ah, the sky seems to be bleeding._

Indeed it was, the night sky seemed to be tainted with the colour of deep red blood as if the gods had bled. He sniffed and was reminded of the stench of blood and its metallic and copper-like taste in his mouth. He felt nauseous as he recalled the events of his childhood: his parents on fire and the smell of burnt flesh; his aunt, torn in half right in front of his very eyes and the thick stink of blood that filled his nose. Crimson liquid everywhere, in his face, hands; all he could see was red. Ciel pursed his lips and inwardly cringed when he felt the taste of bile hit his palate. Feeling a spell, he sat down on his office chair that used to be much too large for him when he was but a child. Once he made himself comfortable, he let a tired sigh escape through his lips and he closed his eye trying once more to forget the sight and stench of blood.

Ciel Phantomhive _hated_ blood.

He dare not admit this but it was the truth. He abhorred blood, or rather the thought of it at least. For it always reminded Ciel of his own mortality, and that was one thing he hated more than blood. No, the nobleman did not fear death and what lay beyond, he had already accepted the inevitable, of what was what to come to him. He had already accepted his fate. What Ciel hated was his being human and blood was the cold and bitter reminder of that truth. That he was nothing more but a mere mortal. Ciel couldn't help but grit his teeth in contempt.

A soft knock on the door broke him of his thoughts. Ciel turned and stared at the door, observing its elegant and intricate carvings that only someone of his status could afford. Ciel averted his eye and stared back at the sky outside his office windows.

"Enter," was his command. He need not look at whoever was behind the door for he already knew who was waiting outside.

There was a silent creak signalling that the door had swung open and the sound of steps being muffled by the expensive carpeting echoed in Ciel's ears. The sounds stopped and Ciel did not need to look away from his window. He knew that _he_ was already standing there, his hand crossed over his chest and bowing as if he was humble.

"Your warm bath is ready, my Lord," said a pleasant voice, a hint of mischief in its tone.

The voice ringed in the young Earl's ears but he ignored how his heart had started to beat a tad bit faster when he heard that voice. He leaned back from his chair, feigning boredom. He calmed himself first and forced his face to wear his usual cold and apathetic mask, the mask that he had mastered to wear for years. The nobleman laced his fingers together and stared at his hands. He had two rings, one on his right hand and the other on his left, both of which were family heirlooms. The first was his signet which bore the family crest; the other, an ornate silver ring that belonged to many of his ancestors before him. Its deep blue stone glowed ominously in his eyes. It was another reminder for him, a heavy anchor of the burden he had to bear as a young noble child. He bit the inside of his cheek to force him back to what was in front of him. Only then did he finally turn his chair to look at the owner of the voice.

Deep dark red eyes that seem to flicker were the first thing Ciel Phantomhive saw.

_How they resemble the sky right now…_

The owner of those eyes stood at the centre of room, unmoving like a marble statue. He was called Sebastian Michaelis and he was the loyal butler for the Phantomhive's and he had worked under Ciel for as long as Ciel was Earl. He stood tall and proud, his posture was perfectly skin was like alabaster, pale and almost transparent but very beautiful to see and very smooth to touch. He donned a black tail suit as his uniform for his daily chores around the mansion. Hidden underneath the suit was the man's slim figure, but the way the suit hung on his body did not disappoint many who have seen him. It left enough to show that a lean figure and a lithe frame were hidden underneath the layers of clothing. Then there was his face; his obsidian locks framed his face perfectly and accentuated his high cheekbones and sharp chin. His lips that wore his usual polite smile were a little full for a male but it did not make him look feminine. Rather, his charm as a male was accentuated by them and it also gave him a somewhat androgynous quality to his beauty. But his most striking features were his piercing eyes. It was the colour of blood. Then suddenly, those same red eyes flickered to a colour brown. It happened so quickly that if it weren't for the fact that Ciel had been with man for so long, you would not have noticed the change in eye colour. From deep red to brown, the colour of his eyes flickered and it reminded Ciel of the precious stone Carnelian.

_The colour of deep red that belonged to the stone Carnelian._

How long had they been together, the nobleman wondered. Six or was it seven years? Time seemed to move slowly and so quickly at the same time within those years. And in those years, Ciel Phantomhive had changed so much. From a young thin and sickly little preteen whose figure was a bit lanky for his age into this young man who was only but a few inches shorter than the statuesque-being that stood before him. But it was only he who had changed. The being in front of him had not changed at all since the very beginning of their relationship. No, not relationship, contract would be the more appropriate word.

"My Lord?" said the figure in front, his brows furrowing together as if in worry. He had lingered in his thoughts for far too long and Ciel's silence must have bothered the butler somewhat. The younger male silently stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the he passed by the person, he assured him it was nothing to be concerned about.

"It is nothing," Ciel lied and continued on towards the door, his pace a tad bit too fast for his liking. Pushing the door open, he walked down the long and empty hallway towards his bathing room, and Sebastian followed him from behind. Ciel felt almost unnerved with how their footsteps resounded and echoed in the very empty hallway of the Phantomhive Manor but he continued on, he had already grown accustomed to the almost eerie and inhuman silence of his own home. Their pace was still a little quick but the butler easily matched Ciel's brisk pace. He did not dare overtake the master, he remained but a few feet away from him, a polite distance for a servant. Both of them stayed silent until they were nearing towards the door of the bathing room.

"Perhaps my Lord is ill?"The butler inquired, as if concerned.

Ciel stopped right in front of the bathing room door "It is nothing, I assure you. I am just tired, Sebastian," the name rolled easily in his tongue and it sent a familiar warm fluttering from within the Earl.

"...If my Lord says so," was all he said and silence settled between them once more.

Both of them entered the room, and situated in the centre was a white porcelain tub that was already filled with warm water. The water's steam flowed wistfully upwards and it looked relaxing to the nobleman's eyes. Ciel started to strip himself of his clothes whilst Sebastian excused himself to get the oils for him. Ciel did not bother to reply and shrugged off his very expensive suit and carelessly tossed it aside. He quickly rid himself of his trousers and aside from the black eye patch he used to cover his right eye he was completely rid of off his clothes. He raised his hand and touched the eye patch gently, feeling the softness of the cloth under his fingertips. He eventually took it off and threw the offending item on the floor. The hidden eye was the colour of royalty, a deep violet which contrasted the deep ocean blue eyes he inherited from his mother. And at the centre of his amethyst coloured eye was an upside down pentagram.

_The seal of a daemon's summoner…_

_And prey…_

He quickly shook his head and dismissed his thoughts. The young man proceeded to walk towards the bathtub, wincing, only a little when he felt the coldness of the marble tiles against his bare feet. But he proceeded on towards the warm haven that was laid before his eyes.

He gingerly stepped in the tub and stood there for a moment to allow the warmth of the water to spread to his tired and cold limbs before allowing himself in the water. He made himself comfortable, shifted a bit here and there and he sighed in contentment. The heat spread throughout his weary body and he shuddered in delight as it started to seep into his fingers. He closed his eyes and revelled in relaxation.

"Oh dear," an exasperated voice said, "My Lord should have at least folded his clothes away in the corner."

Ciel's eye twitched, "I don't need to be lectured by you, Sebastian. I am not a child," He was a little vexed. He could hear Sebastian pick up the clothes and fold them away onto the table that was sitting in the corner of the bathroom.

"And that is why My Lord should put away his clothes properly," there was a slight teasing tone to the butler's voice as he scolded the Earl lightly.

Ciel gave out an indignant humph and ignored what his butler had said and merely continued to revel in relaxation. He sighed through his nose blissfully and heard the tapping of shoes against the marble floor drawing closer to him. When the tapping stopped, Ciel opened his eyes and saw Sebastian opening a tiny bottle that was filled with oil. His moves were graceful as he let the bottle tilt over the tub and its contents were poured into the water. A flowery aroma flooded through Ciel's senses and he gladly breathed in the smell of the oil.

"It is lavender if My Lord wishes to know," said the butler after screwing back on the cap of the bottle, and hid the item into one of his suit pockets. He then knelt down and laid the items that he carried onto the floor.

"You knew what I wanted for the bath. A perfect performance as usual," commented the Earl dryly and completely unsurprised.

"The Phantomhive butler is expected to know what his master desires, My Lord," replied the butler simply while drawing near Ciel's form.

The Earl resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead settled for a sarcastic remark, "Of course."Ciel could feel Sebastian smile but chose to ignore that unnerving grin and just sank a little deeper into the warm water, huffing in annoyance while doing so.

"Shall I wash your back, young master?"

_Ah, it has been a while since he called me that._

"Stop calling me "young master", Sebastian. I am no longer a child," he complained but nonetheless leaned forward slightly in order to allow the butler access to his back.

"My apologies. Old habits are hard to rid of," the butler replied, though his tone indicated otherwise. Ciel decided to remain silent knowing that the butler had done no wrong except perhaps annoy him a bit. Sebastian slipped his gloves off with his teeth. With both his hands now bare, Sebastian promptly hid his gloves into one of his coat pockets. Taking the washcloth from the floor, he dipped it into the water of the tub and squeezed it before taking the fragrant soap from the floor and lathering it. Bubbles soon started to form and with that he started scrubbing Ciel's back. As he was scrubbing Sebastian also massaged his lord's back. Ciel felt the tensions of the day slip away as Sebastian massaged his back in smooth circles. He let out a groan when Sebastian had pressed one particularly tense spot in his back.

"My Lord is stressed, I see," the butler commented.

"Sitting all day while listening to fat, old men rant on about their business and how it would be the right decision to invest in them is very stressful and tiring to hear."

"And yet you still listen to them and their ramblings. Kindly lean back, My Lord, so I can continue to wash you." Ciel leaned back, the water splashing a little as he did so and Sebastian dipped the washcloth into the water once more before proceeding to wash Ciel's chest from behind him. He rubbed the nobleman's chest in calm soothing circles, eliciting a sigh from Ciel.

"Indeed, I do wonder why I bother listening to them when I know that they can do nothing for me," Ciel said to no one in particular. The butler merely hummed, acknowledging but said nothing else. The butler continued to wash the nobleman as a comfortable silence settled between the two men.

The noble concentrated on how pleasant it felt when the butler massaged his chest with the washcloth, removing any type of dirt from his body. Ciel looked at the butler at work, and observed how his obsidian locks would move ever so slightly when Sebastian would lean forward to dip the washcloth into the water. Though he was in front of Ciel, it still shocked him that Sebastian was a living being. He looked completely unreal, like a marble statue come to life; much like the story of Pygmalion and Galatea.

'_How ironic that the most beautiful being would be a man,_' Ciel thought and suppressed a chuckle.

Ciel's eyes then roamed down to Sebastian's usually concealed hands. His hands were large but the fingers were long and elegant. Each long finger had naturally black fingernails, showing that the butler was definitely not any normal being. On his left hand, a black mark. It was same ominous symbol that was on Ciel's right eye, a pentagram. It was symbol for the Faustian Contract.

_Our contract…_

"This is enough, Sebastian," the nobleman said and quickly slapped the butler's hands away. Ciel held on to the sides of the porcelain tub and steadied himself before pushing himself up to stand, water trickling from his body splashed onto the water in the tub. Sebastian walked but a few feet away as Ciel got out of the tub, the nobleman making the water splash onto the floor and creating tiny puddles. The nobleman did not bother to hide his naked form from his butler, even if he was already half aroused. The Butler merely quirked his perfectly arched brow in a questioning fashion.

"Towel," the noble said and gestured with his hand, water dripping everywhere when he had done so. The other man quickly took one from the cabinets and handed it promptly to the noble. The younger male took it and started to dry himself, ignoring the curious stares of the servant.

"Though my Lord is tired, I see that he has," he paused as if trying to think of how to word correctly his thoughts, "…_enjoyed_ the bath quite a bit," the butler commented, a hint of amusement in his voice. Nonetheless, Sebastian handed the nobleman his nightshirt after he had wiped himself dry. The nobleman handed back the towel to the butler and then took the item from Sebastian's hands. He proceeded to wear the shirt, blatantly ignoring the Black Butler's gaze on him.

"You know what to do," was all Ciel said when he finished buttoning himself up, giving him an unspoken order.

The butler, sweeping his hand in a much too dramatic fashion to the Earl's taste and crossing it over his chest and bowing, replied, "Yes, My Lord."

The Earl started towards the door to his room when Sebastian suddenly asked, "Who shall I get, My Lord?"

The younger male stopped just a few steps from the door, as if he was trying to weigh out a decision, but he already knew what to answer his butler with, "… You will do, Sebastian…"

"I shall make the necessary preparations," Sebastian replied, now standing straight from his previous position.

"I shall be in my room," Ciel closed the door from behind him and walked on towards the room slowly, his feet feeling a little heavy. Ciel once again found himself in the same empty hallway, and it seemed even lonelier without the butler beside him. The Earl looked at his feet and couldn't help but notice the expensive carpeting he had bought. Looking to his side, rows of expensive paintings and priceless artifacts that he had collected were arranged to show the fortune he had accumulated. They were rid of any type of grime or dust, no doubt the work of his butler. Ciel's own words rang in his ears.

"_A perfect performance as usual..."_

"And yet, I still feel disappointed..." the noble whispered to himself and walked towards his bedroom, feeling even more alone.

He reached his room without trouble, and stopped briefly to stare at the door's carvings. They were even more detailed and elegant compared to his office door. Each gentle curve of the carving, careful and precise hands were the ones who made them. Only a master craftsman could have made this door. It should be able to tease the mind with what type of haven laid behind this doorway, and yet the noble felt dread filling his heart instead of the wonder that most people would feel. Grasping the doorknob with a firm grip, he opened the door and was greeted with a dark room, only temporarily illuminated by the sudden flash of lightning that had passed through the large glass windows. At the centre of the room, his large four-poster bed was sitting quietly and almost innocently. It was supposed to be a safe haven to sleep on, it had large woollen covers to offer him warmth from the cold of night; but Ciel knew of what was to come later that night.

The noble walked so slowly towards the bed, each step forward felt heavy. He walked deliberately slow but he knew that it was pathetic to do so, for what was to happen will happen regardless of what he will do. As he neared the bed, he observed how it was much too large for one person. Of course he knew that this bed was intended for two, that's why as he approached the bed he couldn't help but remember the parents that he loved.

His parents had slept in this room before and at the same time, they didn't. This room was only an imitation of the original Master bedroom. So was the mansion. Everything around the nobleman was only but an imitation and cruel reminder of the past. His original home was burnt down to the ground. Although Ciel made sure to copy his new mansion up to the very scratches he made on a column as a child, it still wasn't his home. What had Ciel wanted to achieve with copying his original home? He suddenly felt foolish for trying to gather remnants of his past as a child. He felt the bitterness in his heart threatening to surface.

The Earl sat down quietly on his bed and ran his hands on the silk sheets, feeling the soft satin underneath his fingertips. Dread was filling him from within but he did not dare back down from his decision. He was a Phantomhive and Phantomhives never back down. A soft rap on the door called him to his attention and he looked at the door expectantly. He paused for one moment and opened his mouth.

"Enter," he called out in a voice that hopefully did not sound a little weak for a proud nobleman.

The door slowly swung open and stood there was the being dressed in darkness, the nobleman's Black Butler. He carried a candelabra in his hand, the candles were illuminating his features; his polite smile, still present on his lips. He silently stalked towards the bed where Ciel sat. They kept their eyes on each other, unflinching and strong as if trying to challenge the other. Only when Sebastian was standing in front of Ciel's sitting form did the butler allow himself to speak in a hushed voice.

"Is My Lord ready?" his eyes glinting with –mischief? Mockery? Ciel did not know but those very eyes of Carnelian pierced Ciel's very own. But the noble remained unfazed and he simply took Sebastian's hand which held the candlestick. He pulled it close to his face and felt the heat from the small fire.

The noble smirked devilishly, "When have I not been?" He blew the candles and darkness immediately surrounded the two figures.

The two figures remained unmoving, only staring at each other's eyes through the darkness. The silence was deafening, heightened by the heavy tension that surrounded the dark bedroom. It was crushing Ciel from within and it made him wish to scream. Before he could do so, Sebastian moved. Quietly, the butler placed the candelabra on the bedside table, never breaking his eye contact with Ciel. The butler returned once again to his upright position. The man in black proceeded to take off his gloves and hid them into one of his coat pockets. After doing so, he lifted his hand and cupped the nobleman's cheek. Stroking it with such tenderness that Ciel had to remind himself that he shouldn't be fooled by this butler, by this daemon.

Ciel quickly pulled Sebastian to him and roughly kissed the butler, dismissing further thoughts and just feel the warmth that was being offered to him. The other kissed him back just as fervently. Teeth clinked together, their tongues dancing within their mouths, and tasting the other with greed. This routine was all too familiar.

The noble recalled the first time he did such an intimate act. It was on the spring of his fifteenth year, his first time tasting the forbidden fruit was with a charming young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked very much like his fiancée, Elizabeth but with a bit more mature flair in the way she moved. She was but a year older than he but her face was sweet and young. Ciel knew of this woman and had heard of her loose ways. He knew that she was already stripped of her innocence, her eyes told him so. Those large brown eyes hidden underneath those long lashes gleamed deviously; no doubt she has tasted other men before him. She was, to put it lightly, a whore. Truth be told, Ciel found her frivolous and unworthy of his attention. Still, Sebastian had planned for the two of them to _meet_. Ciel was not at all surprised that the butler had arranged for their meeting. It was expected of young nobles his age to engage in sexual activities with promiscuous women. The experience will no doubt aid him once he was married, so people of high class say.

Ciel was pinned down on bed, now completely naked; his butler loomed over him. He looked menacing and at the same time, most beautiful as lightning flashed for but a moment revealing his silhouette. His butler too was already stripped off of his usual black uniform. No matter how many times he had seen him, Ciel still marvelled at how beautiful the daemon was. Pale skin that was almost translucent, a lean and youthful body and reddish-brown eyes looked almost like blood; it left Ciel completely breathless.

Sebastian ran his gloveless hands ran down Ciel's abdomen, sending delicious chills coursing through his body and breathy sigh escaped through his lips. Sebastian kissed the nape of Ciel's neck and lower to his pale chest; from there, Sebastian began to nip the flush and sensitive flesh with his teeth. It sensually grazed over his skin, biting and nipping at the soft flesh, leaving slightly visible red marks on his otherwise pale skin. He went lower still, darting his tongue out and leaving a hot and wet trail of saliva on Ciel's navel. Then when Sebastian had reached Ciel's arousal, he gasped in surprise as he felt Sebastian's hot breath over him.

The daemon first kissed the head of the member then gave a long and languid lick, running his tongue from base to tip in an almost feral manner. Ciel's hands immediately went to Sebastian's hair, roughly grabbing the daemon's soft and dark locks. The daemon teased the tip with his tongue, flicking it over the heated flesh, earning a growl from the earl. And suddenly, he took Ciel's entire length in his mouth, making the younger male arch his back as he gasped at the feel of the heat. The butler's teeth grazed only a little at the flesh as he sucked on Ciel's manhood and he moaned out in pleasure so loud that he was unsure if that was his voice he was hearing. Upon hearing that almost unfamiliar sound come out of his mouth, memories from the past started to flash in his mind.

He remembered the first time he had ordered the butler to give pleasure to him. It was after Ciel had already gained experiences with other women. Truth be told, they both treated this intimate act as a game, to see which one would be the first to succumb to their most carnal desires. It really did begun that way, a game. Ciel had always loved games and the butler always humoured him. But Ciel found himself wondering if he shouldn't have started it in the first place. He hadn't anticipated that the stakes were much too high for him, and he laid there wondering if he should have ever started the game.

_When did this stop being a game?_

"My Lord?" the sound of his deep voice brought him back and the young Earl snapped his head down to stare at his concerned eyes. Ciel briefly wondered if the daemon truly felt that way.

"It's nothing. Continue," he rasped, licking at his lips. He ran his hands through the daemon's soft obsidian locks, urging him to continue to where he once was. The daemon hesitated for one moment, looking worriedly at him, before continuing to suck on his master's length. Moments later, a familiar hot coil started to build up within him and Ciel reached his release and came into Sebastian's mouth. Ciel fell back down on bed, his body still twitching as remnants of pleasure still coursed through his sensitive body.

"Se-Sebastian," Ciel panted the name he had given to the daemon who had smirked darkly, his eyes gleaming a little with mischief.

"What is it, My Lord?" he asked huskily. He drew towards the noble and licked that particularly sensitive spot just around the nape of his neck, eliciting another pleasurable gasp from the daemon let out a low, amused laugh and Ciel glared up at him. Was this all but a game to the daemon? Something to keep him from becoming bored as each day passes mundanely before the time to claim his soul comes? Maybe it had begun as a game, but now that the stakes have become high it was impossible to go completely unscathed from _this_.

_Whatever_ this_may be._

Taking advantage from his position from underneath Sebastian, the noble led his hands down, running his open palm on Sebastian's pale chest and then he reached down to fondle the daemon's erection, stroking it slowly and evenly. The daemon hissed at the touch and started to move in time with Ciel's strokes, panting ever so slightly as each stroke was made. Sebastian had his eyes closed and his face started to flush and when he opened his eyes, they had become glazed with lust. It was enough to make Ciel hard once again.

The daemon eagerly captured Ciel's lips, plunging his tongue within Ciel's mouth. His tongue traced the lines of his front teeth and he sucked and nipped his bottom lip. Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian's tongue began to coax his own to move. Their tongues slid against each other and the two of them hungrily explored the other's cavern. Ciel could taste his own seed from Sebastian and he shivered as he tasted Sebastian. He tasted of something bitter, like dark chocolate and a little like tea and something distinctly him, something distinctly 'Sebastian', and the younger male moaned at the taste. When Ciel felt that he could no longer hold his breath he finally broke from the kiss and stared into Sebastian's eyes. Ciel licked his lips, how they still tingled from the daemon's kiss.

"Excuse me, My Lord –"the daemon panted then licked Ciel's lips, "but I need to prepare you." Sebastian disappeared to quickly fetch something from the floor where he had simply left his clothes, an unusual action from the daemon for he would always fold them neatly and set them aside before he took Ciel. But lately, every time he would ask for the daemon to give him his sexual release, the butler would simply cast his clothes aside in a haphazard pile next to the bed and attend to his master's needs quickly. Ciel wondered, as the daemon continued to rummage through his clothing, if the butler had started to grow to care for Ciel a little bit more, more than a butler should. But he reminded himself not to be lead by this daemon, for he should only be a pawn to the nobleman's plot for revenge. Ciel felt a small pang in his chest when those thoughts entered to his mind. He shook his head violently and reminded himself where he was.

After a few moments, the butler took something from one of his coat pocket and revealed it to his master with a smirk. It was a small bottle filled with liquid. Sebastian then nudged Ciel's legs open and settled himself between them as he opened the cork from the bottle. Once open, the scent of lavender immediately filled Ciel's senses. It was the oil he used for his bath a while ago. Sebastian then poured a generous amount of oil on to his hand and pressed his first digit to Ciel's entrance; drawing circular patterns inside the Earl's thighs in order to help him relax. No sooner, the second slicked finger also entered, stretching Ciel so as to prepare him for what's to come. When the third finger slid inside of him did he suppress a moan, Sebastian had quickly found that curiously sensitive nerve from within him. Delightful jolts racked through his body when the nerve was being rubbed again and again by those long, slender fingers. Ciel arched his back but was pushed down by the butler's free hand, holding him in place.

"_Urgh…_" Ciel tensed when the daemon reached deeper within him, stretching his entrance even more. When he felt pain started to settle within him instead of pleasure, he shut his eyes and clung on to the silken sheets of his bed. He let out another moan, one of discomfort rather than pleasure.

"Relax, my Lord," urged the daemon gently and he fanned out the hand he used to hold him down and drew little but patterns on Ciel's stomach. "Breathe," he urged to his master. Forcing himself to relax from the touch, Ciel took in a deep but shaky breath. He opened his eyes and gazed at the daemon whose brows were knitted with worry. He was looking at him, his eyes flitting to every reaction Ciel made, as if making sure that each touch he made did not cause him pain or discomfort. Ciel thought that the expression on those eyes seemed unfitting for a daemon such as Sebastian. How those carnelian eyes seemed to reflect that of anxiety instead of the mockery in his eyes that he grown used to seeing.

_It doesn't fit him at all, that worried expression._

"Enough-"the daemon immediately halted his actions, "I am growing tired of this. I want you in me now," the nobleman stated whilst pushing himself up with his elbows. Sebastian nodded and pulled back into a sitting position. The nobleman pushed himself up in order to meet his daemon's eyes.

"How shall I take you, my Lord?" Sebastian asked Ciel. The earl stared at Sebastian for a moment, as if in thought. He then placed his hand over the daemon's broad chest and pushed him down, forcing him to lie down on the silk bedding, the daemon looked at his lord questioningly but Ciel remained silent. Ciel climbed himself onto Sebastian and straddled him. He blushed slightly in embarrassment at the position he was in, naked and completely exposed to his daemon but he stared into those carnelian coloured eyes. The earl licked his suddenly dry lips, very nervous with what he was about to do. Bowing his back a little, Ciel bit and licked the nape of Sebastian's neck and ran his hands against the pale expanse of his chest. He let his hands explore the body from underneath him, running his hands lightly up and down each contour of the daemon's body, purposely keeping his touch feather-light. The daemon gasped as he felt Ciel's hands took hold of his length and stroking it sensually.

Ciel leaned forward and ghosted his lips over Sebastian's own lips, "Just lie down and I'll see fit to how you will take me." The daemon visibly shuddered underneath him and Ciel smirked triumphantly at the reaction he elicited from his butler. Ciel took hold of his butler's erection, and he tried to relax himself before mounting the older male. The two figures moaned loudly in pleasure at the heat. His hands clenched into fists as he allowed himself only a moment to adjust to the size of his butler's manhood. Slowly, the young male lifted his hips and shifted them down again, trying to create a steady rhythm. The angle was perfect and each time he slammed down onto the daemon's length, it would brush against that sensitive nerve within him. The heat was just wonderful and pleasure continued to crash down on him in waves as he continued to move his hips, the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the entire room as he quickened his pace. He panted, gasped and moaned wantonly as he continued to ride his butler.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel cried out his name in pleasure, his head thrown back and eyes closed tightly as he continued to ride on the daemon, his mouth hung open as "ah"s and "oh"s escaped his whispered– no, chanted that name as he continued to ride Sebastian. He poured out his entire feelings into that one single word. Although it may be futile for Ciel knew that the daemon could not see him as more than a passing amusement and a delicious meal. He cried out his name with all the emotion he could muster.

"My Lord-"Ciel momentarily stopped and looked down at the daemon, "If you call out my name so lewdly like that… I'm afraid that I won't be able to restrain myself." Sebastian panted, his skin completely flushed red. His expression was absolutely erotic and the side of his mouth twitched up into an amused smirk.

_If I didn't call out your name, I fear that you would disappear from me completely…_

Ciel smirked deviously and husked, "Really now?" he traced the contours of the daemon's chest with his fingers, Sebastian shuddered from the contact. Ciel felt a sense of power overcome him as he looked at his usually composed and calm butler looking up at him with eyes glazed with lust and pleasure and his expression almost contorting to pain. He chuckled huskily; very amused at the state the daemon was in.

"I think I'd like to see that," he said honestly and leaned forward then licked the daemon's lip erotically, "_Sebastian_." He whispered hotly. Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed Ciels' hips and thrust upwards into Ciel and slamming him down onto his manhood. He gasped as the butler entered him so deeply. His black nails digging hard into his hips, hard enough that it hurt, and Ciel moaned feeling the pain mix in with the pleasure.

"Se-_Sebastian_… _Haaangggh…_"The Earl cried out hoarsely in pleasure while grinding down to meet Sebastian's length as he continued to grind upwards into him.

"Forgive me, my lord- "Sebastian suddenly stopped and sat up as he quickly pushed Ciel to the bed.

"_Nnh...?_Sebastian, _wha_-?_"_the Earl murmured confused and dazed. Any sort of coherent thoughts were difficult to grasp within a hazy mind.

"I don't think... that I'll be gentle with you at all… tonight." He panted and then pushed Ciel down onto the bed. He quickly started to thrust into him, harder than the way Ciel had ridden him. Ciel moaned and closed his eyes in order to feel Sebastian, and rolled his hips in time with his thrusting. Their steady rhythm soon grew frantic and erratic as they felt they were nearing to their completion. Ciel was sure he was screaming right now, and all too soon the heat had grown too much. He opened his eyes and looked at his partner's face, whose eyes were closed and whose expression was contorted as if in pain.

_Look at me…_

"Sebastian," he cried out hoarsely and placed his hands at the sides of his butler's face, "Look at me!" He ordered urgently and slowly, the daemon's eyes opened, revealing eyes that were deep red, redder than any wine that Ciel had tasted, redder than rouges painted on women's lips he had kissed before, and redder than the blood he had seen and that coursed inside him.

_The colour of deep red Carnelian…_

Those red eyes that looked at Ciel, glazed and deep, were absolutely beautiful. And with those very eyes gazing at him, Ciel reached his release. His body trembled uncontrollably, the heat from within his very core pooled out, too painful to be called pleasure. He cried out, voice broken and strangled by the waves of pleasure that crashed down. His body convulsed and he writhed underneath the daemon who took him as he came, his seed spilling onto his stomach. Soon, Sebastian also reached his own release, grunting and then thrusting deep into his master a few times. His hips rolled slightly, filling his master with himself and he sighed before he fell onto him, tired. The sound of their panting filled the silent room and they allowed themselves to feel the comforting warmth of the other. Finally regaining a bit of his strength, the butler pushed himself up and was about to leave until the nobleman quickly grabbed the daemon's wrist. The daemon seemed a little surprised as he looked at his master.

"Where are you going?" the nobleman asked with a demanding tone to his voice, his eyes angry as he glared at his butler.

"I was merely going to clean up the clothes that we left on the floor," replied the butler in an as-a-matter-of-factly kind of tone and he gestured with his hand with a swish towards the floor. The nobleman was quiet for one moment, observing the butler's expression.

"Do that later. Keep me company for a while," said the Earl with finality and pulled at the butler's wrist, urging him to come back to bed.

"Yes, My Lord, "Sebastian smiled pleasantly and climbed back onto bed. He pulled Ciel towards him, making the nobleman face him. Releasing his grip, the nobleman allowed himself to be pulled in towards the warmth that Sebastian offered. Somehow, during their activities, the covers and comforters of the bed had ended up at the foot of the bed. Sebastian pulled the covers towards the two of them, protecting them from the coldness of the night air. The younger snuggled towards Sebastian, wrapping his arms at the older man's thin waist and placing his forehead on the man's wide chest. Chuckling, Sebastian made comment of the observation he had of his master.

"I realized only recently that My Lord likes to cuddle after our sexual activities." Sebastian commented, his tone, teasing.

Blushing slightly, the Earl sputtered in embarrassment. "I do not like to cuddle!" he said a little too quickly and a little too loudly while glaring directly at Sebastian from below. The butler chuckled but stayed silent. The Earl huffed and turned away from Sebastian, snuggling from underneath the butler's chin. The daemon pulled his master closer to him, sighing while doing so. The nobleman turned his eyes towards the window of his own bedroom and saw that the night storm had already ended. Clouds still loomed over the horizon but the moon could now be seen, peeking from behind large grey clouds. It was full, almost glowing with its white light. Its pale light entered the bedroom through the window, not enough to see completely but enough to see the lines and shapes of the belongings in the room. Their silhouettes were barely illuminated by the already scarce light the moon could offer from behind the clouds.

Ciel turned his gaze towards the hand that held him in a protective embrace. He placed his hand on top of Sebastian's hand and through the darkness, traced the mark that was surely there in the back of the daemon's hand. He felt Sebastian shiver from behind him as he drew the complicated lines and patterns of the pentagram with his fingers. The back of his hand was so soft and smooth. Turning the hand, Ciel's fingertips danced on the skin of Sebastian's palm. He admired at the firmness of the skin there, not calloused and rough but definitely far from soft. His fingertips continued to trace the lines in the palm of Sebastian's hand and noted how warm they were on his fingertips. Then he laced his fingers with his daemon's own. Sebastian's hand was a just a little bigger than Ciel's, and their fingers were long and their nails an inhuman colour of black, these were the hands that protected him, taken care of him and caressed him. He held the hand tightly with his own, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he awaited sleep to beckon.

"Do not leave my side, Sebastian," whispered the Earl.

"Yes, My Lord."

_Since when have I become so greedy?_

The warmth from behind Ciel was comforting and still he craved for more. It was twisted, their relationship. Even before these complicated feelings began to grow, it was twisted, more so now than ever before. In his mortal mind, logic is screaming profanities and cursing at himself. Disgusting and sick; these were the words that echoed in Ciel's mind. It plagued him every day as he looked at his daemon. And maybe it was true. It was almost disgusting to lust after a man, how his body craved for the heat of his daemon. Maybe it was sick with how addicted he had become; how he had sought his daemon and how he loved the feel of their sweat slicked bodies against each other as they try to reach their completion. The smell of sweat, seed and musk, it was intoxicating and Ciel shuddered at the memory of their union. But then again, wasn't it completely human to wish for two lovers to become one?

_But he is not human._

That thought had hurt Ciel, that Sebastian was a daemon and he, a human mortal. Perhaps if the two of them were daemons, maybe the feeling of sinful desire would not hurt as much.

"My Lord?" the sound of Sebastian's voice brought Ciel back to reality.

"…what is it, Sebastian?"

"Would you turn towards me?" Sebastian had asked, his voice almost a whisper. The odd request surprised the nobleman and for a moment, he found himself pondering if he should comply. After a moment's hesitation, Ciel rolled to his back and looked at the daemon questioningly.

"Why?" the noble asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I wish to look at My Lord's eyes," the butler stated simply and shifted his body so that he was on top of his master. The daemon's eyes stared at him intently, and Ciel looked back at him still confused with the request. He then felt Sebastian's hand cup his face, his thumb caressing Ciel's cheek soothingly. They were so close that Ciel had no choice but to look back at the daemon before him.

They flickered again, Sebastian's eyes. Even in the darkness, when the moon offered very little light he could see how they changed from brown to red. His eyes really did seem be like the stone carnelian. It would seem a little too dark at times, and its colour a shade of brown. But then it would turn into this deep dark shade of red. The red looked so deep you would think that the stone was blood turned to stone. Yes, that was how to describe the colour of his daemon's eyes.

_Carnelian eyes_

Eyes that looked like blood. More than anything in the world, Ciel hated the sight of blood for it was but a bitter reminder of his mortality; a bitter reminder that he could never be together with the daemon as a partner. He is nothing but a mortal man, who had struck a contract with this daemon during the darkest hour of his life. He is nothing but a mortal man, who was willing to feed this daemon with his soul. Perhaps, to this daemon, he was nothing but a passing amusement and a gourmet meal. But for the nobleman, the existence of this daemon had grown into something else. Feelings had manifested and changed into something deeper and more complicated. And the fact that Sebastian was a daemon and him as a human had him hating his own humanity and mortality. Blood always reminded him of that and Ciel Phantomhive had grown to hate blood. And although he hates blood, he could never hate the daemon that was looking at him with those blood-coloured eyes.

Slowly, the daemon leaned forward and kissed Ciel's left eyelid. The young man was so shocked by the action so tender that he did not react. Time seemed to have slowed down as the two of them remained unmoving. And when Sebastian pulled back and gazed once more at Ciel, his eyes became a soft brown. Confused, he looked at the being in front of him. The nobleman's mouth opened and closed and opened but no words came out; he was unsure of what to say.

"Sebastian, wha-"

"Shhh… It is nothing. Something I simply wanted to do. So, just sleep, My Lord," Sebastian assured and caressed Ciel's face tenderly. He brushed away the stray bangs that framed Ciel's face and Sebastian smiled gently. The younger man continued to look at the daemon curiously but stayed silent. Sebastian didn't seem to want to speak about his actions. Looking back into those eyes that were now coloured brown, he saw that there was no malice, nor deception in those eyes. And so he did not question Sebastian any further, and settled on listening to the sound of his daemon's heart beating and feeling the calming warmth of Sebastian's body. The soothing lullaby of Sebastian's even breathing lulled Ciel Phantomhive to sleep.

* * *

><p>This is actually my first attempt at Yaoi AND Lemon AND Kuroshitsuji fanfiction so I apologize in advanced for any mistakes and inconsistencies in the story. But I hope that someone will like this fic that I have humbly offered. Also, this is the first time I've written in a long time and my writing style has changed(hopefully for the better). I know there wasn't much of an interesting plot line but this was an experiment in writing style for me and now that I've grown accustomed to this style, I hope I can improve more for the sequel for this fic. Not really a sequel though, more like the story-telling through Sebastian's side of this story. Look forward to it! ^_^<p>

And also, if you guys notice any mistakes that need editing, please do PM me so that I can fix it. Thank you once more for your time and hopefully someone has read this note. :)


End file.
